


Weighed Down By Words Too Over-Dramatic

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, and josh is a small unknowing bunny rabbit, but like metaphorically, i don't like bestiality, mark is mentioned like once, pretty much, sorry bro, tyler just says I love you a lot, uve got sick editing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Tyler tried to tell Josh he loved him and one time Josh understood.  Entirely in conversation. Title taken from Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighed Down By Words Too Over-Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely in dialogue, with nothing that's not in quotes. I'm trying this out because I've thought of this for awhile (just doing something in a certain writing form) so please tell me what you think!

_**Holding Onto You Music Video Set** _

"Josh?"

"Yeah, Tyler?"

"You've got..."

"Where?"

"The corner"

"Here?"

"No...the left"

"Okay, thanks"

"No problem"

"I love....yeah mark, I'll be right there"

/////

_**Quiet is Violent Tour - On a bathroom break from Tuscan, Arizona to Los Angelos, California** _

"ADMIT IT"

"I DIDN'T EVEN EAT IT, TYLER"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"YEAH. I THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M PUTTING IN MY MOUTH. I DIDN'T EAT YOUR LEFTOVERS!"

"hey remember that time you almost ate-"

"Don't"

"plastic because-"

"Even"

"I told you"

"THINK"

" it was gum"

"Oh, you're in for it now!"

"nononononononononono STOP JOSH STOP"

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GULLIBLE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TICKLE ME"

"THIS IS THE PERFECT EXCUSE"

"okay OKAY. Fine. I'm sorry-"

"Thank you"

"for you being so gullible"

"That's it, I'm so done. I'll see you in the next state, Uke boy"

"I love you!"

"yeah, yeah. Whatever."

////

_**Christmas Day - Columbus, Ohio** _

 

"Josh look! Snow!"

"Holy shit!"

"Come on, come play with me!"

"Got it!"

"Stop wiggling your eyebrows and help me make some damn eyebrows!"

"You mean snow balls"

"I'm not gonna say it. Because that's gonna set you up"

"Set me up to do what"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"What?! All I was gonna say it that you love my balls"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Hush, you love me!"

"Yes, yes I do."

////

_**January 17th, 2015** _

"Whatever are you wearing, Josh?"

"The sweater you got me"

"Hmmmmm...I can't hear youuuuu"

"The sweater you gave me for my birthday" "

A sweater....now I remember that. The sweater you called ugly and then-"

"Shut up. I love it. Now go...hug your mom or something. I don't care, just get outta my face"

"Yeah, I know you love it!"

"I will hit you with your own instrument."

"I love youuuu!

//////

_**February 14th 2015 - Valentines Day** _

"Josh?"

"Yeah?

"I love piano"

"I know"

"And I love taco bell"

"I know, Tyler."

"and I love my mom"

"I know..You wrote a song for her!"

"I know."

"That's good."

"And I love you"

"I know"


End file.
